The work in this laboratory includes three major projects: 1) Assessment of alterations in the immune response brought about through the administration of passively administered alloantibody. The effects of alloantibody on retransplanted skin grafts is currently under investigation. 2) Studies on the use of activated cells to destroy tumor cells both in vivo and in vitro are underway. Biological response modifiers used to activate tumor cells include interleukin-2 and gamma interferon. An adjuvant immunotherapeutic attack on cancer cells remaining after surgery is planned using in vitro activated cells. 3) A new mechanism of specific suppression to facilitate the transplantation of tissue in skin allografts is being attempted. The use of antigen specific suicide with 3H-thymidine to produce clonally depleted cell populations is being explored.